Finding him
by slapshack
Summary: This was a little something I wrote when I was had nothing else to do. Do tell what you think. It's a little mini story that's in the middle of the grand scheme.


**_I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. Makes sense eh?_**

* * *

 _The leaf village, or, rather, the village hidden in the leaves. It was a sight to behold, let me tell you. Lush forest surrounded the modestly sized village and it smelt of ... well, everything. Verdant trees touched the stone walls, of which gave so many families a feeling of safety that no other place within miles could. The buildings were simple and no such building was higher than the other. There was no class system, at least, in terms of how someone was doing financial. Everyone was equal and the same. Of course, ninja were a part of the social ladder as well. The top dog being the respective kage in each of the five villages._

 _The sun always seemed to shine the brightest when kids were out playing ball in the streets, a not to uncommon spectacle during the warm and pleasant days of summer. The sound of the store doors being opened and closed, the smell of flowers, the pollen in the air. This... was life. This was what people looked forward to. Waking up in a place where they felt accepted._

 _Waking up in a place where they could follow their dreams, and live the way they wanted to. Everyone was equal and the same. All the ups and downs, they had someone there for them. A family member, a close friend. Hell, not even a friend. Just... someone to talk to. I mean, who wouldn't want someone that understood them? Someone that could sympathize with their situation and just get what that person was going through... I had friends sure, but I was born into a team I didn't want._

 _Oh come on. Who would want to work with those slobs? They disgusted me and still do. What right did they have thinking I would want to work with them and grow up to like them? Idiots. All of them. They just wanted to gain for themselves. Nothing they did was for anyone but their own purpose. Their selfish egos treated them to a life a bliss._

 _Ignorant bliss more like it._

 _For all I care, they could rot in a hole with everyone they loved. None of them deserved to live. Not one. How could someone continue on in life knowing how poorly they treated a single individual? Blah blah influence, Blah blah parenting. Bullshit! All of it! They should have realized sooner. Why didn't anyone realize sooner? No one was there. Not one person._

 _But I knew._

 _I knew what was going on. I used to believe. I used to believe in those people. I used to think that I could trust and be trusted without being stabbed in the back. What good will come of this world? Well, that's the point, isn't it? No good can come. No goodness can be squeezed from the boiling pot of filth that is this planet we survive on. Well, I guess I was wrong in the end. Humans really are scum. Garbage until the end as he once told me. At least, up until now, I had something to live for. The last thing that kept me sane on this earth. The last thing that kept me from realizing how much of a shit hole this place really is._

 _Now... I have nothing. Nothing to hold onto. Nothing to cradle and cry against when the world beats me down. Nothing to hold and cherish when everything else is taken from me. I guess the only thing I asked for, in the end, was to much. Whatever gods in the sky wouldn't even let me have the only thing I ever thought was good in this world._

 _Who wouldn't want that? Who wouldn't want at least one thing to call mine?_

 _..._

 _I didn't want that._

 _... He wanted that?_

 _Why didn't he understand?_

 _Was... was it to late for him? Was he past the point of no return? Was no one willing to look past the rumors and impressions and try to find out who he really was?_

 _Ah Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why is everything so confusing?_

 _..._

 _I don't understand. Why is it that the only thing I can bring myself to do is cry? Is that what I've been reduced to? Crying... Wanting... Desperately needing..._

 _Please... please someone help me..._

* * *

"Look!"

She waited several seconds before snarling and slapping the person, hard. Her prim purple nails left scars that would never heal across his face. The person cried out in pain as the woman wrenched the poor souls face in her direction, her teeth in a grit so hard you could almost here them cracking. "I said look! Look at me damn it! Are you happy? Are you proud? This is what happens! This is what you and everyone else deserves, right?"

The person in her grasp tried to wriggle free and avoid her terrifying gaze, but she was far from letting go. Rather, her grip tightened to an almost inhuman level. He could feel the bone in his arm being crushed. "Alright I'm sorry!" he yelled out in pain and desperation as he shielded his beaten face with his spare arm. "I've already apologized, isn't that enough?"

He got his answer.

The man grunted as the woman dug her heels into the ground and gave him a vicious right hook to the stomach. The woman hand't held back as he winced hard when several ribs audibly cracked. A small torrent of blood leaked out of his nose and mouth.

"Tell me what you know!" She said as the man tried to stand up but fell down in a heap, to beaten for the effort. Leaning down, she took his throat in her right hand, picked him up and slammed the man against the cave wall with one arm. He shouted out in pain and re-doubled his efforts to escape her iron vice of a grip. To no avail.

 _How could a woman be so strong?_ He blindly thought to himself.

"Please... please I don't know anything... Please, I have a family that needs me... I- I don't even know who your talking about..."

Her eyes flared in sudden fury at what she thought was a blatant lie.

She swung him around and pushed the man forward so he was facing her, only to swiftly kick the man straight in his right kneecap at the perfect angle. Her desired effect was achieved when he instantly fell to the ground in a slump, screaming as he tried not to let anything touch his broken knee.

Standing over him, the woman mocked him. Her slender hands on her hips, her voice at a snide pitch. "Oh you didn't mean it? You didn't mean all those years of torture and abuse that everyone took in with welcome arms, completely disregarding the affect you had? You lying fucker!" She viciously kicked him in the face. The man shouted in pain as his nose broke.

The woman picked him up by his hair and searched for the closest crevice in the cave they were in. Finding a suitable one, she non to gently half dragged half carried the whimpering figure towards it. Stopping several inches from it, the woman without hesitation jammed the man's arm into the crevice as hard as she could. He cried out again as skin was torn against the limestone walls of the crack.

Before the man could do anything to free himself, she furiously threw her right knee into the bottom of his arm, bending the entire appendage upwards until it gave way and broke. The man grievously screamed in pain as his arm bent in ways it never should have. Tears streamed down his face as the agony became almost to much for him to bear.

The woman laughed out loud at his torture as she pulled him from the crevice and threw him to the floor, her face in a wide smile while she made fake crying gestures. "Aw, feeling sad? Do you need your mama to take you back home and kiss the boo-boo to make things all better?" Her features hardened into a grimace when she finished saying this. An almost... confused look came across her slender and, under normal circumstances, beautiful face. She spoke quietly. Almost whispering.

"What was it like? Having a mom I mean. It must have been great huh. Everything was fine and dandy right? No one had any problems, right? If you got a cut, she'd put a bandage on it. If you had questions, she'd answer. If you... needed someone to... to talk to, she was there. That's what moms are for. Right?

He couldn't acknowledge her as tears filled the majority of his mouth and eyes. Snot and blood ran from his now broken nose.

Her eyes were clouded over. And for a moment, her face softened and she almost looked like a normal human, besides of course, the splashes of the mans blood on her face and clothes. She pursed her lips in thought.

 _What had it been like? Having a mom or dad. It was normal to have parents right? They tell you right from wrong, and keep you from making bad decisions. They steer you on the right path in life. If so, then why couldn't she remember hers? She could remember all of her friends, or at the time, who she thought were friends. And obviously, she remembered all of the horrible people that had come across her path. Was... there really nothing good in her memories? Nothing at all?_

 _Wait... there was... one thing and one thing only. What was it?_

Then, for some reason or another, her focus snapped back to the writhing human that lay at her feet, groveling for all he was worth. A putrid sight, to say the least.

"Pl-please, let me g-" He couldn't finish before he hacked more crimson blood from the back of his throat. The fluid hit the wall of the cave, dying the eerily green rock wall a pale, deathly red.

She put her hands on her face, giving a shocked expression. "Oh my. Me? Let you go? How did such a notion ever slip my mind! Well sure, be my guest." The woman looked towards the entrance. The pair were in a small cave on the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest. The cave had a discrete path running down the left side of the face of which the woman pointed. The start of the path was about five yards from the man's location.

"I'll tell you what. You make it to the path by the time I count to sixty, and I'll let you go. Sound good?"

The man nodded quickly, unable to speak.

The woman put her hands on her waist and flicked a slender finger toward the entrance, a grin on her face. "Go."

Instantly, the man frantically started to edge forward as best he could. He was too lost in the agony to have heard what numbers she was saying. Having both an arm and kneecap broken made things extremely hard, as every movement lanced with pain that shot through his entire body. What seemed like hours passed before the man realized that he was about a yard away. A genuine smile appeared on his battered face. The fresh air seemed so welcoming. The same smell he had grown up with was so close, he could almost taste it. The man reached for freedom with his un-broken arm and grabbed at the sky. After getting out of here, his wife and small child would b-"

No further thoughts permeated his mind as a foot, seemingly out of no where slammed down on the back of his head. It drove his face a foot into the ground, the impact being so severe that his skull shattered instantly. The man spasmed briefly before laying limp.

The woman lifted her heel, disgusted at the gore that covered her shoes. "Shit. These were new to." She shook her head in disappointment." Honestly, the nerve of some people." She spat at the corpse before walking outside into the fresh air. The woman took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, many thoughts running though her mind.

 _Thinking back to a few minutes ago, the man had made it by the time she had counted to sixty. But killing him when he had hoped for life was just hilarious! It was so funny how the man had thought he had a chance in the first place! Come on. Was he going to drag himself all the way back to the village? No one would have found him and he would have bleed to death half way. What an idiot. Haha, he deserved to die._

The woman openly sighed and spoke to herself. "Great. No new intelligence. Just when I needed it the most to. Guess I got too carried away." She stretched out her arms and legs, popping all of the sore muscles."Well, he sure as hell isn't here. This area was kind of a long shot in the first place." She chuckled to herself. "At least I had some fun."

Not entirely sure where to go next, the woman stood there, tapping her foot in a constant rhythm, thinking.

Suddenly, she cracked a small smile. There were always more places to check. Of course, she made sure to straighten her back and push out her ample chest as far as she could against the wind, looking as proud as possible. Putting a clenched fist to the air and averting her teal eyes towards the clouds, she said only two words with as much passion and care one could possibly gather in a sentence.

"I'm coming."

She let the words hang before nodding once. The woman now took the next few seconds to clutch tightly the small fox shaped necklace that lay under her clothes, between her breasts. Bringing the small piece of jewelry up to her lips, she kissed it once and put it back to its safe haven.

If you had blinked, you would have missed the kunoichi disappear in a small puff of flowers. A few strands of long blonde hair floating in the air and the her symphonic laughter being the only evidence that anyone had been here.

* * *

 **So tell me what you think guys! I was board one day and just wrote it. Maybe It'll turn into something. If enough people ask.**


End file.
